Block B
Block B *'Nombre:' **Block B (Internacional). **블락비 (beul-lag bi) en Corea. **ブロックビー (Burokkubī) en Japón. **'¿Por qué "Block B"?:' Abreviatura de Blockbuster. (Blockbuster es el concepto utilizado para hacer referencia a algo o alguien de mucho éxito) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. **'Número de integrantes inactivos: '''2 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Abril del 2011. **'En Japón:' 21 de Enero del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' BBC (Block B Club), representado por una abeja. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo y Negro. Su lightstick oficial tiene la forma de un palo para servir miel (honey dipper). *'Lema:' Do You Wanna B? BLOCK B! *'Agencias:' **Seven Seasons ''(Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia:' KQ Entertainment. **KISS Entertainment (Japón). *'Sub-Unidad:' **BASTARZ (2015) **T2U (2017) *'Solistas:' **Zico (2014) **Taeil (2015) **Kyung (2015) **P.O (2017) **B-Bomb (2019) **U-Kwon (2019) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Cho PD declaró el 16 de Febrero, "no voy a ser la creación de los artistas que se copian a Eminem, pero de los artistas que se dan tanto y sociales influyen en musicales como Eminem. La industria todavía no ha visto un artista que haya utilizado correctamente el punto más fuerte en el rap, que es la entrega de mensajes a los oyentes. Creo que ahora es el momento de llevar a cabo una nueva empresa en la industria de la música coreana." El nuevo grupo se llamará "Block B", y está compuesto por miembros que han estado desarrollando su arte con el apoyo de raperos underground, y también han recibido capacitación para la coreografía. Curiosamente, otros artistas de hip hop también han sido guía para estos alumnos. '2011: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Do U Wanna B? El 13 de abril de 2011, su vídeo musical debut para ''Freeze!' fue puesto en libertad, pero prohibido por la ''Comisión de Protección de la Juventud'', ya que consideraron que era demasiado sexual para la televisión de Corea. Como resultado, la canción no podía ser vendida a menores de 19 años, y no se podía emitir antes de las 10 AM. El 15 de abril de 2011, Block B hizo su debut en vivo en KBS Music Bank. El grupo siguió promocionando otra pista, ''''Wanna B'. 'Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'New Kids On The Block El 22 de junio el grupo regresó con su primer mini album, el vídeo musical para su canción principal ''Tell Your Friends'' es una canción pop y fusión de hip-hop de gran alcance con un ambiente de verano. La pista es ideal para la época del año y que sin duda se escuchará más de una vez. Es posible que aún sean nuevos en la escena, pero no van a ser conocidos como los novatos durante mucho más tiempo a la velocidad que van. El grupo también cambió la letra de una se sus canciones incluidas en su nuevo mini album ''New Kids on the Block'' la pista en cuestión es su canción debut, ''Freeze'' la canción fue cambiada para poder ser emitida y que todo el público pudiera disfrutarla. '2012: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Welcome to the Block' El 27 de enero se revelo un video teaser para la nueva canción del grupo. El vídeo de 15 segundos titulado ''''Nanrina' se compone de fuertes beats y muestra el estilo de cada miembro. Este fue un aperitivo del tipo de música que contendrá su segundo mini álbum, que será lanzado el 2 de febrero. El mini álbum de 6 temas será lanzado en 2 versiones diferentes. El track principal es 'Nanrina' escrito por el líder del grupo, Zico. El 1 de febrero el grupo revelo su video musical y en él muestran la fiereza y la energía poderosa del grupo. Block B aparece separado en 2 grupos diferentes y tienen una impresionante escena de lucha al final. Tras el lanzamiento de su trabajo de regreso, el Ministerio de Igualdad y Familia (también conocido como MOGEF) tomó la decisión de prohibir un puñado de canciones del grupo. Dos de las canciones en cuestión, 'LOL' y 'Did You Or Did You Not', han sido prohibidas por MOGEF y también por KBS. Cuando representantes de KBS escucharon las canciones inmediatamente las consideraron vulgares e inapropiadas. Después del lanzamiento de su mini-álbum 'Welcome to the Block' el 2 de Febrero, el baile del gorila que aparece en el video 'Nanrina', se convirtió rápidamente en un tema muy comentado. Los movimientos del baile y la vestimenta insinúan a un gorila, el baile ha estado ganando popularidad incluso entre los estudiantes de primaria. Tomo varios meses para que los siete integrantes del grupo pudieran realizar a la perfección el baile del gorila. 'Controversia por la actitud ante las inundaciones de Tailandia' Hace ya 5 años, Bloque B llevó a cabo una entrevista en un show televisivo de Tailandia. En la entrevista, los integrantes de una actitud despreocupada durante el intervalo de las preguntas, en los que se puede ver a los miembros, jugando y holgazaneando e incluso se tiene como un PO sobre la mesa durante la entrevista televisiva. La situación empeoró cuando el entrevistador informó sus pensamientos sobre la reciente inundación en Tailandia. El miembro y líder del grupo, Zico , respondió, “Sé sobre ello. Fingía que no, pero lo sé. Luego, ellos expresaron, "La gente tailandesa necesita dinero para curar el daño en sus corazones pero no tenemos dinero", mientras que otro miembro dijo, "¿Qué tal 7000 ganó?" (6.00 USD) y luego todos ellos rieron. La controversia de sus comentarios ya está en el hecho que los miembros se burlaron mucho de la situación al decir que solo pueden ayudar con 6 dólares ya la vez, son irrespetuosos y groseros sobre este tema, y no se sabe nada. Se sintieran molestos y ofendidos. También, los miembros de 2PM se sintieron indignados, quienes también expresaron sus sentimientos sobre la situación. Como algunos de ustedes saben, Tailandia es como un segundo hogar para 2PM y que Nichkhun es originalmente de Tailandia. Él tuvo en cuenta su cuenta de Twitter, "Como me siento, me siento, me siento, me siento, me siento, me siento, me siento, y, sin embargo, en las inundaciones de Tailandia sin pensar". También, en el momento de venir a Tailandia y actuar sin pensar, se respetan las costumbres del país y la única manera de una manera apropiada ” . No solo Nichkhun twiteó sobre el incidente, sino también sus miembros del grupo Junho y Chansung y también Tiger JK . Junho escribió, “No diré quien es, pero esas acciones y esa actitud hacen que me sienta como avergonzado como compatriota coreano. Deseo que aprendan una mala acción. Es algo que digo como persona y como sunbae " , mientras que Chansung tiene,“Aunque su actitud es descuidada, pare como algo que sucede, inevitablemente, en la situación, incluso cuando se trata de lo mejor de ti, para que no te suceda, si no te prestamos atención a los demás y los hieres y actúas como si no hubiera sido nadie más genial que tú , es irresponsable. Esto va más allá de un error y prueba que eres ese tipo de persona. Ten un poco de vergüenza ” . Tiger JK Expreso su Apoyo al pío de Nichkhun Diciendo, “No Todo El Mundo le gusta eso bro. ¡Sigue hablando la verdad! ” . Los fans también expresaron sus sentimientos sobre la situación, recalcando la actitud de Zico como, "Irresponsable" , "Olvidémosnos de actuar en una entrevista" y "¿Dónde está su profesionalismo?" . Este incidente vuelve a traer un flote Algunos temas candentes sobre la capacidad del Bloque B para manejar o estar involucrados en controversias. Para intentar terminar con esta controversia, los miembros del Bloque B publicarán una discusión oficial en su página oficial el 20 de febrero. PO dijo: “Hemos confundido la línea entre libertad y responsabilidad. Me disculpo ante los tailandeses y los fans. Siento haber dañado la imagen nacional y la reputación de otros artistas coreanos por ese comportamiento ” . Zico escribió, “Estoy profundamente avergonzado de mi ignorancia en asuntos actuales y he cometido como un adulto en comprender la seriedad del incidente y las víctimas de las inundaciones” . Segun la agencia de bloque B, Zico también se ha rapado la cabeza para Mostrar arrepentimiento Por Sus Errores. U-Kwon también se disculpó, “Me siento avergonzado por mis comportamientos insensibles e irresponsables comentarios sobre Tailandia” . B-Bomb comentó, “Disculpo por fallar en mostrar la información básica, cortesía en mis palabras, acciones y no poder corregir el comportamiento de mis compañeros como el mayor” . Taeil dijo, “Nos han llamado libres de espíritu y los liberales y pensamos en esta definición como algo positivo, hemos fallado en reconocer que esas palabras pueden significar lo contrario. Cuando revisé el vídeo me envió un mensaje a los irrespetuosos que fuimos ” . Park Kyung y Jaehyo agregaron, “No nos dimos cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y fuimos irresponsables lo sentimos mucho” . 'En regreso con su Mini Álbum Repackage 'Welcome to the Block Block B ha hecho un regreso sorpresa con el video musical ''Shut My Eyes (Overlook Your Mistakes)'. La canción pertenece a su mini álbum repackaged '''Welcome to the Block', también lanzado hoy 30 de abril. Block B no promocionará este disco. Según su agencia, este álbum fue publicado por el contrato existente con su distribuidor, firmado previamente a la controversia relacionada con sus comentarios en Tailandia. Según su agencia, “Esto no significa que retomemos promociones. No tenemos planes de volver con un nuevo track. Los miembros aún están reflexionando sobre sus errores”. 'Shut My Eyes' es una canción escrita antes del debut de Block B. La canción trata sobre dejar ir a un amor pasado y perdonar sus errores. Irónicamente, el título se adecua a la situación actual del grupo. Originalmente, el título era 'Please Overlook My Mistakes', pero para evitar controversias Block B decidió cambiarlo. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Blockbuster Después de la larga espera y una gran ronda de teasers individuales que nos mostraban adelantos de algunas de las canciones que compondrán el nuevo trabajo de Block B, el grupo lanzo su canción principal el 18 de octubre ''Nillili Mambo'. El líder de Block B Zico declaró: “Si tuviera que poner un tema a este álbum sería “freedom”, se que la gente nos llama los ídolos del hip-hop pero es difícil para nosotros llamarnos así” también dijo: “Debido a que cada día trae nuevas emociones y sentimientos nuestra música cambia de igual manera, tratamos de incluir muchas cosas que sentimos en nuestro tiempo libre, tratamos de no limitarnos sino de seguir adelante” Y continuó diciendo: “Pusimos un concepto de piratas a este álbum para que combinara con el tema de freedom. En este álbum encontrarán un tema con toque de Jazz electrónico y uno urbano hip-hop, queremos mostrar nuestras posiciones limitadas”. '''2013: Demanda contra su Agencia 'Stardom Entertainment' El 4 de enero, el Tribunal Central de Seúl recibió la denuncia oficial de Block B para poner fin a su contrato exclusivo con la compañía. Los miembros dijeron, “El contrato especificaba que cobraríamos el día 25 de cada mes, pero la agencia lo incumple desde abril de 2011”. Continuaron, “El contrato de uno de los miembros finalizó en marzo y comenzamos a calcular sus ganancias y las nuestras. La compañía no nos pagó los honorarios por nuestras actuaciones, la OST de ‘Ghost’, ‘Golden Time’, etc., así como lo recaudado por la inauguración del fanclub de nuestro sitio fan japonés, entre otros”. Eso no es todo. Block B compartió, “El CEO de la compañía, el Sr. Lee, recaudó 70 millones de won (unos 70.000 dólares) de nuestros padres afirmando que eran necesarios para gastos de producción y promoción. Desapareció después de conseguir el dinero”. El 4 de marzo, la agencia de Block B, Stardom Entertainment abrió un sitio web temporal para lanzar su declaración oficial con respecto a la demanda en curso entre la empresa y los miembros de Block B. El comunicado oficial comienza con: “Hemos creado esta página web para responder a todos los rumores correctamente. Vamos a hacer actualizaciones sobre el progreso del caso apropiadamente”. Este sitio web explica todas las sospechas planteadas en contra de Stardom Entertainment bajo diversas sub-secciones. Estos apartados son: “Las sospechas de presión externa en el caso de Tailandia”, “El pago por Block B después del debut”, “Diferencia entre espectáculos de música en vivo y otros eventos pagados”, “Gastos personales durante la promoción”, “Estafa a Block por dinero”, “Atuendo de “Nilili Mambo’”, “Promoción en el extranjero sin un manager”, “Gastos para el lanzamiento del club de fans”, “Poder de hecho y de influencia” y “Unas palabras acerca de este caso”. En esta declaración, Stardom Entertainment argumentó: “Hemos decidido que los miembros del Block B no son más que títeres en este caso y que hay alguien detrás de todo esto. Creemos que estas personas han elaborado esta situación. Entendemos que la lista de hechos que hemos explicado son desconocidos para los miembros de Block B. Esto se debe a que no se les dio la información adecuada, a causa de la gente de ‘influencias ocultas” que intentan controlar la situación”. Stardom agregó: “Debemos saber que este juicio injusto es probable que tenga un efecto perjudicial sobre los miembros de Block B y su carrera más que en este poder de facto anónimo”. Los resultados de este juicio puede que signifique nada más que una gran parte de dinero y satisfacción para la codicia insaciable de estas personas, pero afectaría el futuro de los miembros de Block B”. 'Firma con nueva Agencia 'Seven Seasons De acuerdo a una fuente cercana, las dos partes continuaron negociando después de la decisión de junio e intentaron pensaran en las maneras de que Block B volviera al escenario. Se decidió que Stardom transferiría el contrato de Block B a una nueva agencia llamada Seven Seasons. Un representante de Seven Seasons declaró: “hemos decidido que apoyaremos a Block B a continuar sus actividades. Trabajaremos duro para Block B, quien ha pasado un tiempo muy duro, para que puedan mostrar sus habilidades y talentos. Además, deseamos darles algo de vuelta a los fans que han estado esperando y han continuado creyendo y apoyando a Block B durante todo este tiempo”. 'Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Very Good' El 23 de septiembre Block B está de vuelta con la canción su tercer mini álbum “Be the Light” que ha sido lanzada previamente. Compuesta por el miembro Zico, explicó la inspiración para escribir esta canción en el twitter de Block B: “Escribí esta canción desde la posición de aquellos a los que estoy siempre agradecido”. El 2 de octubre se revelo el vídeo musical para “Very Good”, y tiene un estilo similar a su anterior canción “Nillili Mambo”. La misma van negra realiza una aparición con los chicos usando máscaras de payasos. Los integrantes están preparados para robar el banco con armas y máscaras de payasos mientras usan trajes. Rompen cosas y causan caos, entrando a la bóveda de dinero y disfrutando de las riquezas. Nunca son capturados y salen del banco caminando con estilo. El tan anticipado álbum de comeback de Block B, el cual fue producido por el integrante Zico, fue lanzado hoy. Mañana realizarán un showcase y su primera presentación de comeback será al dia siguiente en “M!Countdown”. '''2014: Tercer Sencillo 'Jackpot' El 14 de abril, el grupo masculino de siete integrantes, Block B, reveló el video musical para su nueva canción “JACKPOT”. El video, en el cual aparece la actriz Kim Sae Ron, tiene un toque espeluznante con escenas de payasos, los integrantes comiendo insectos, entre otras. Block B tendrá su presentación de comeback en “M! Countdown” de Mnet esta semana el 17 de abril. Esto marca la primera aparición del grupo desde su canción “Very Good” el año pasado. El 29 de Abril Block B oficialmente anuncio la cancelación de las actividades de regreso de su nuevo sencillo, “Jackpot”. las noticias han llegado en forma de declaración oficial a través de la cuenta de Twitter oficial el 29 de abril. De acuerdo con el anuncio, las actividades originales serán pospuestas ya que Corea del Sur sigue llorando colectiva-mente por los pasajeros perdidos y desaparecidos en el desastre del ferry Sewol. La declaración fue puesto en libertad por Seven Seasons, representantes del grupo. No se hizo mención de una fecha exacta para un nuevo horario de regreso. La agencia explicó , sin embargo, que el grupo tiene la intención de poner en marcha nuevas actividades de promoción y nuevo material después del concierto “2014 Blockbuster”. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'HER Después de cancelar en abril su supuesto comeback con “Jackpot” por respeto a la tragedia del ferry Sewol, Block B cumple con su promesa de regresar en julio, con el lanzamiento de su cuarto mini álbum “HER” el 24 de este mes. El 11 de julio el grupo hizo el emocionante anuncio a través de su página oficial de Facebook con una imagen teaser y dando la información acerca del mismo a sus seguidores. Con el siguiente mensaje publicado en el costado de la imagen.“Block B 2th Mini Album HER D-3”. Se dice que “HER” su primer mini álbum en nueve meses es “como nada parecido a los conceptos que ya existen de Block B”. En una entrevista previa, un representante de Seven Seasons, la ganecia de Block B, mencionó “Puedes esperar una sensación distinta a lo que ya se ha sentido anteriormente por su imagen fuerte”. Esperen por el mágico toque de '''Zico' en este álbum, así como también se ha informado que el líder del grupo dio una mano en la producción de este. El 23 de julio el grupo revelo el video musical para "HER", “H.E.R” ha estado producido una vez más por el miembro líder de Block B, Zico. Como tradición a los teasers de Block B, siempre extravagantes, estridentes, cómicos, y de estilo único, también los teasers para “H.E.R” han hecho reír a sus fans. El vídeo recientemente publicado no es una excepción, muestra a los miembros enamorándose de una mujer hermosa. El vídeo juega con colores saturados y los miembros hacen lo que mejor se les da: actuar exageradamente como tontos. El vídeo musical incluye una pequeña entrevista en la que Zico explica que este concepto será mucho más lindo que los anteriores. Despues del lanzamiento la cancion fue subiendo a lo más alto de las listas, a pesar de que la canción hiciera solo ocho horas que hubiera sido lanzada. '2015: Debut de su Primera Sub-Unidad BASTARZ con 'Zero For Conduct Atravez del twitter oficial de Block B anunciaron la primera sub-unidad de la banda llamada "BASTARZ". El primer miembro en haber sido anuciado fue el maknae '''P.O', días después fue B-Bomb y U-Kwon juntos. Debutaron con la canción "Conduct Zero", el teaser de 'BASTARZ' fue lanzado el 9 de abril de 2015 , el MV y el albúm fueron liberados el 14 de abril del mismo año. El 13 de abril BASTARZ, la nueva subunidad de Block B, revelo el vídeo musical de su nuevo sencillo “Conduct Zero”. Conformada por los miembros P.O, B-Bomb, y U-Kwon de Block B, el proyecto del grupo ha lanzado su primer mini álbum, también llamado “Conduct Zero”, junto al lanzamiento del vídeo musical. La canción está inspirada en la película de 2002 del mismo nombre y fue escrita por Zico, el líder del grupo. P.O también contribuyó a la letra de la canción. El colorido vídeo musical exhibe de manera acertada el estilo único del proyecto del grupo, con imágenes llamativas. El primer mini álbum de la subunidad contiene cinco canciones originales, con P.O contribuyendo en la letra de la mayoría. Debut de Taeil como solista: El 24 de marzo, se hizo un anuncio oficial a través de la cuenta de Twitter del grupo sobre el próximo debut en solitario de Taeil en la industria musical Coreana. El primer sencillo digital será lanzado el 25 de marzo y llevará por título “Shaking“. Debut de Kyung como solista: Un asociado le dijo a''' Stars News': “Park Kyung y Park Bo Ram hicieron la canción más completa. Serán capaces de sentir la fantástica combinación de dos diferentes estilos”. Otro asociado dijo: “Podría ser la siguiente ‘Some’, pienso que vale la pena emocionarse”. '''Kyung' debuta como solista con la canción Ordinary Love. '2016: Tercer sencillo Japones 'JACKPOT A principios de febrero, se revelo que Block B lanzaría su tercer sencillo japones ''Jackpot'. El 23 de febrero, se lanzo el video musical de la version japonesa de ''''Jackpot'. El 24 de febrero, Block B lanzo su tercer sencillo japones 'Jackpot'. Que incluye la version japonesa de 'Jackpot', Be the Light y una version karaoke de 'Jackpot'. 'Regreso con su Pre-Single 'A few years later Después de los rumores de que Block B estaba trabajando en su próximo álbum, ¡por fin tenemos la confirmación oficial! La cuenta oficial de Twitter de Block B ha revelado una imagen especial para el próximo regreso del grupo con su quinto mini-álbum. El grupo realizó su primer concierto “Blockbuster” a principios del 2014, antes de lanzar su segunda gira “Blockbuster Remastering” a finales de ese mismo año. Posteriormente, el grupo pasó un 2015 de gira por Europa, Japón y Estados Unidos. Su próxima gira de abril, será la tercera serie de conciertos que el grupo realizará en Corea. El 21 de Marzo, fue anunciado que el single ''A few years later'' sería lanzado el 28 del mismo mes. El 25 de marzo, se libero el teaser de su single ''A few years later'. Revelando un concepto mas tranquilo. El 28 lanzaron su single logrando quedar #1 en las listas coreanas como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. '''Quinto Mini Álbum 'Blooming Period' El 1 de abril, se dio a conocer el título de su mini álbum 'Blooming Period' y que será lanzando el 11 de abril, la canción a promocionar se titula 'Toy'. El 5 de abril, el grupo comenzó a revelar las primeras imágenes teaser de su regreso con 'Blooming Period' compartiendo fotos de dos de sus miembros, Park Kyung y U-Kwon. El 11 de abril, se lanzó el quinto mini álbum Blooming Period, junto con el vídeo musical de su canción principal 'Toy', quien logró hacer All-Kill en todas las listas músicales, junto a las demás canciones que lograron entrar en el top 10. 'Regreso a Japon con su Cuarto Sencillo 'TOY El 17 de mayo, BLOCK B revelo que el grupo lanzara su cuarto sencillo japones titulado ''TOY'' y que sera lanzado el 15 de junio. Ese mismo día, lanzaron las portadas de las versiones del sencillo y varias imágenes promocionales del mismo. El 18 de mayo, revelaron que su cuarto sencillo sera lanzado en nueve versiones: una edición regular CD, siete ediciones CD + DVD miembro y una edición CD de la BBC. Este incluirá las versiones japonesas de '''TOY', 'A Few Years Later' y un instrumental de 'TOY'. 'Regreso con su primer album completo japones 'My Zone El 29 de septiembre, se reporto que BLOCK B lanzara su primer álbum completo japones titulado ''My Zone'' y que sera lanzado el 26 de octubre. '2017: Sencillo Especial 'Yesterday' El 26 de enero la página oficial del grupo lanzó una imágenes de su regreso que estaría programado para el 6 de febrero. La nueva canción de Block B, “Yesterday”, es un sencillo especial escrito y compuesto por el miembro '''Park Kyung. El 31 de enero a la medianoche, Block B comenzó a publicar un conjunto de fotos individuales y una foto grupal en su Twitter oficial. Las imágenes en solitario de colores brillantes y peculiares dan a cada uno de los chicos la oportunidad de brillar, mientras que la foto de grupo muestra su dinámica divertida al mostrar a los chicos pasando el rato juntos. Regreso con sexto Mini Álbum 'MONTAGE' El 17 de octubre en las paginas oficiales de Block B se libero una foto anunciando el sexto mini álbum del grupo para el 07 de noviembre del mismo año. Para el día 25 de octubre comienzan a ser liberadas las fotos promocionales de los chicos que muestran el nuevo concepto, constando de una sesión a color y una sesión a blanco y negro. Esto se extendió hasta el 27 de octubre. Para el 29 de octubre se presenta el nombre de la canción titular, Shall We Dance, mientras que 31 de octubre fue dado a conocer el nombre del minialbum "Montage" y la lista de canciones, que incluirá la versión coreana de My Zone. Durante tres días más, fueron liberadas más imágenes de los miembros, dos (Jaehyo y Kyung), dos (U-Kwon y P.O) y tres (Taeil, BBomb y Zico). Para el 04 de noviembre el teaser de Shall We Dance se hizo público. Más adelante, el 05 de noviembre se dio a conocer la vista previa del album, que incluye tres canciones del grupo completo, dos compuestas por Zico y una compuesta por Zico y Park Kyung, una canción de la unidad vocal compuesta por Kyung y un solo de BBomb compuesto por el mismo. El 07 de novimebre, a las 6:00 pm (hora coreana), fue estrenado finalmente el MV de Shall We Dance, haciendo real el esperado comeback. '2018: Mini Álbum Repackage 'REMONTAGE El 28 de diciembre de 2017 se anunció el regreso del grupo con el Mini Álbum Repackage REMONTAGE para el 8 de enero de 2018. Este contiene 8 tracks, 5 del álbum original y 3 nuevas canciones. "Don't Leave", la canción principal es una balada. El vídeo musical del tema muestra a los integrantes en lugares variados, como una playa con mareas suaves, una habitación justo después de una fiesta con un piano, una habitación con un diseño de aerógrafo en las persianas, una estación de autobuses y mucho más. Algunas de las escenas tienen colores apagados, lo que resalta los tonos llamativos de otras tomas. '''Renovación de contrato del resto de los integrantes' El 23 de noviembre, los medios de comunicación coreanos informan que el líder del Block B, Zico, ha abandonado el grupo. Se dice que Zico dejó tanto al grupo como a su sello Seven Seasons después de no renovar su contrato. Los seis miembros restantes han renovado sus contratos con Seven Seasons, con quienes han estado durante cinco años. Zico está trabajando en su propia música y regresará como solista. Horas más tarde la agencia de Block B, Seven Seasons ha confirmado que Zico no renovó su contrato. Los miembros restantes han renovado sus contratos y se promocionarán individualmente o en unidades, ya que algunos de ellos pronto ingresarán al ejército. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: ''' '''Arriba: P.O, B-Bomb, U-Kwon & Zico. Abajo: Taeil, Kyung & Jaehyo. *Jaehyo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *U-Kwon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kyung (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Zico (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *P.O (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Inactivos: *Taeil (Vocalista y Bailarín) militar *B-Bomb (Vocalista y Bailarín) militar Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Special Edition' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackaged' 'Single' 'Special Single' DVDs 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' Mini Álbum 'Single' DVDs Temas para Dramas *''Bba Bba Bba Bba'' - tema para All of My Love (2011) *''Burn Out'' - tema para Ghost (2012) *''Your Umbrella'' - tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Secret Door - tema para Secret Door (2014) Anuncios *'2013: Arena Homme Conciertos/Tours *'''Block B Concert "Blockbuster Remastering" 2014 **17 y 18 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall **23 y 24 Mayo - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **22 y 23 Noviembre - Seul, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Block B "Happy New Year" Live Show 2015' **16 y 17 Enero - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City *'Block B Tour In Europe "Block Party" 2015' **27 Febrero - Paris, Francia - Bataclan **01 Marzo - Helsinki, Finland - Circus **06 Marzo - Warsaw, Poland - Palladium Station **08 Marzo - Milan, Italia - Fabrique Station *'Block B Japan Live Tour "WARUGAKI SHOWDOWN'Z" 2015' **14 y 15 Mayo - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **17 Mayo - Tokyo - Hibiya Outdoor Great Dance Room **19 y 20 Mayo - Osaka - Zepp Namba **23 Mayo - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **26 Mayo - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya *'Block B US Tour 2015' **11 Noviembre - San Francisco - Warfield Theater **13 Noviembre - Chicago - Rosemont Theatre **15 Noviembre - Los Angeles - Club Nokia *'Block B Japan Live Tour "SHOWDOWN'H" 2016' **09,10 y 11 Enero - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **16 y 17 Enero - Osaka - Orix Theater *'Block B Live "Blockbuster" 2016-2017' **02 y 03 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Abril - Taipei, Taiwán - NTU Sports Center **24 Febrero - Amsterdam, Netherlands - The Box **26 Febrero - Helsinki, Finland - The Circus **28 Febrero - Lisbon, Portugal - LKFactory **03 Marzo - Budapest, Hungria - Hung Expo **05 Marzo - Londres, Inglaterra - Troxy **05 y 06 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Gran Cube Osaka **08 y 09 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'Block B Live "Blockbuster Montage" 2018' **27 y 28 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **14 y 15 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **17 y 18 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka Bayside **20 y 21 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City Conciertos Participativos *'2012: '''Festival Bonseong Green Tea *'2012: Concierto en Buyeo Green *'2012: '''Festival Gangjjin Celadon *'2012: 'Festival Chungju Lake *'2012: 'Concierto High 1 Color *'2012: 'Concierto Big 4 *'2012: 'Concierto KBS Featured Music *'2012: 'Centro Cultural de Seúl 3 Radio *'2012: 'Concierto Unificacion, University Gyeongin *'2012: 'Evento PIX Korea *'2012: 'Concierto Eun Jiwon Music & Joy *'2012: 'Changwon Teen Teen Festival Programas de Radio *'2011: ShimShim Tapa Radio (18/11/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (26/11/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (10/12/2011) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (15/01/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (29/01/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/02/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (16/02/2012) *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio *'2013:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (19/10/2013) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/10/2013) *'2013:' Radio Rooftop (01/11/2013) Reality Show *'2016:' (KBS)Private life of Block B *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos Programas de TV *'2011': MTV "Match Up" - junto a B1A4 *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan" *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp *'2012': MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns" *'2011:' MTV "Behind the Show" *'2011:' "Starry Night" *'2012:' Beatles Code 2 *'2012: 'Weekly Idol *'2012:' MTV "Behind the Show" *'2012:' MBC "Show Champion" *'2013:' After School Club - episodio 19 *'2013:' Weekly Idol - episodio 118 *'2014:' Idol Star Olympics *'2014:' Crisis Escape Number 1 *'2016:' Weekly idol - episodio 244 *'2017:' Weekly Idol - episodio 330 *'2018:' I Can See Your Voice Season 5 ( Ep. 1) *'2018:' Hello Counselor Premios Curiosidades *Después de que los internautas descubrieron recientemente "el próximo grupo de chicos, Block B" en el vídeo de ensayo, muchos se habían preguntado exactamente con qué estilo los chicos harían su debut. El concepto del grupo se había revelado a través de fotos del twitter de Chanmi de F-Ve Dolls, ya que tenía un poster de “Block B” en su habitación. También se habían mostrado grandes cantidades de apoyo para los chicos *Cho PD gastó 1.5 millones de dólares para el debut de Block B. *Block B había revelado anteriormente que uno de los nombres en consideración para su debut fue "Topp Dogg''."'' *Participaron en Match Up de MTV junto a B1A4. *Después de su comeback se estrenará "Match Up 2 : Block B Returns" donde hablarán sobre sus fans y los 9 meses de espera *Song Min Ho (WINNER) y Hanhae (PHANTOM) al principio fueron aprendices para ser parte de''' Block B (el grupo estaría formado por ellos dos, Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon). *El album "Blockbuster" se posicionó en el puesto N° 10 en el Billborad World Album Chart. Esta es la primera vez que Block B logra ubicarse en dicha tabla. *El 1 de Noviembre de 2012 se da a conocer el MV de la canción “Officially Missing You” interpretada por Geeks & Soyou, en el que inicialmente se pensaba que solo aparecían Zico y P.O, pero se ha descubierto que en la escena donde ven la fotografía de la chica, fue tomada durante la sesión de fotográfica del calendario 2013 de Block B, ya que aparece todo el grupo con el vestuario utilizado para el calendario *El 2 de Diciembre del 2012, el miembro U-Kwon dejó un mensaje a sus fans en su sitio oficial donde reveló que se encontraba en una relación con la modelo Jun Sun Hye quien es cuatro años mayor que él. Pidiendo disculpas y diciendo "me comprometo a seguir trabajando duro y mejorar como miembro del Block B. Lo siento a todas las BBCs. Y gracias." *La canción "Nillili Mambo" de su último álbum se posicionó en primer lugar en "German Asian Music Charts" por el mes de Noviembre del 2012. *El guión del vídeo de "Nillili Mambo" nació de un sueño de P.O, menos la parte de Kyung, ya que éste no aparecía en el sueño. *El 13 de Octubre del 2013, Block B gana por primera vez desde su debut el primer puesto en las votaciones en el programa de la cadena SBS Inkigayo con "Very Good." *La canción sencillo Yesterday fue escrita por Kyung. *El 23 de noviembre, se informó que el contrato de Zico con Seven Seasons ha llegado a su fin. Una fuente de la industria afirmó que se estaría separando tanto de la agencia como de Block B. *En una reciente entrevista a P.O, a principios de 2019, este aclaro que Zico a pesar de no estar ya con Seven Seasons el todavia era parte del grupo. *En una entrevista el 27 de enero de 2019 en Idol Radio, Kyung dejó en claro que Zico no ha dejado el grupo, únicamente no renovó su contrato con la agencia y estableció la propia, pero que Block B se mantenía como un grupo de 7 integrantes. Enlaces *Web Oficial Block B - Corea *Web Oficial Block B - Japón *Foro Internacional Block B *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial YouTube Block B Japón *Twitter Oficial Block B *Twitter Oficial Block B Japón '''Seven Season *Twitter Oficial Seven Seasons *Canal YouTube Oficial Galería BlockB01.jpg BlockB02.jpg BlockB03.jpg BlockB04.jpg BlockB05.jpg BlockB06.jpg BlockB07.jpg BlockB08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Block B Freeze|Freeze Block B Tell Them|Tell Them MV BlockB (블락비) 난리나 (NanrinA)|NalinA Block B(블락비) - 난리나(NalinA)(Gorilla Dance ver)|NalinA (Gorilla Dance Ver.) 1080p Block B 눈감아줄게 FullVer.wmv|Close My Eyes Block B(블락비) Action(RMX) MV|Action (RMX) MV 블락비(Block B) - 닐리리맘보(NILLILI MAMBO)|Nillili Mambo 블락비(block b) 빛이 되어 줘 (Be the light) Official MV|Be The Light 'Japón' Block B - Very Good|Very Good (Japanese Ver.) Block B - HER (Japanese Ver.) (Web Edit Ver.)|HER (Japanese Ver.) (Web Edit Ver.) Block B - Jackpot (Japanese ver)|Jackpot (Japanese Ver.) Block B - Toy (Japanese ver)|Toy (Japanese Ver.) Block B - My Zone|My Zone TAEIL (Block B PROJECT-1) - Lost & Found feat. KEITA (w-inds.) P V| Taeil - Lost & Found (Feat. KEITA (W-Inds.)) U-KWON & P.O (Block B PROJECT-1) - WINNER feat. ちゃんみな (P V)| U-KWON & P.O - WINNER (Feat. Chanmina) Bus Stop - feat. Naoko Tanaka (JAEHYO) Music Video| Jaehyo - Bus Stop - feat. Naoko Tanaka Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2015 Categoría:KQ Entertainment